Biggest Fan - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Finn is Rachel's, a porn star, biggest fan and ends up meeting her. They fall in love, but maybe Finn can't handle dating this girl
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Biggest Fan AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 08-26-12, Updated: 10-20-12  
Chapters: 10, Words: 17,537

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

"**Biggest Fan"**

AU Finchel

'**Finn is Rachel's, a porn star, biggest fan and ends up meeting her. They fall in love, but maybe Finn can't handle dating this girl.'**

Saw the prompt and just HAD to do it, especially after seeing the photoset on Tumblr. I just about died, I think it's perfect plotline, and very juicy. I definitely am excited to write these characters.

Rating: M Definitely M!

Disclaimer: I don't own nada! Sorry *tsk* .

**Chapter 1**

Finn sat there staring at her in shock, he was not even 5 feet away from the one Rachel Berry. He was probably her biggest fan, he knew every guy probably thought the same thing…but he truly felt like he was THE best and biggest one out there. She was amazing in every way, and he found himself very attracted to her. He even joked to his friends that if he ever got to meet her that he would be this suave really great charmer, but here he was literally 5 feet away from her, and he thought his legs were going to fall off.

She had a few guys oogling her, and asking her a bunch of insane questions, and it was probably her norm. I mean she was in fact a porn star, so maybe that would do it….but he couldn't imagine having guys or anyone for that matter all the time go nuts when they saw you, because they pretty much saw you naked. It would be mortifying…at least to Finn it would be.

He gulped as he saw that she finally parted with the other guys and started walking in his direction, he just stared almost transfixed.

"Rachel…." He said, but wanting to instantly shoot himself in the face, when she did in fact turn around as she finally passed him.

"Yes…" she said so sweetly, and that was just what he imagined her voice would be in real life, he had heard it before on the movies, but they it was deeper on there.

"Hi…Uh, I'm Finn…Hudson." Rachel smiled at him, almost like she was examining him, even cocking her head to the side to stare him up and down.

If he was nervous before, it didn't do anything with how he was now. God the way she was staring at him….making his cheeks completely cover in red.

"You a fan?" She asked, now placing one of her small hands on her hip.

He nodded shyly and smiled almost like a little boy in a candy store. "Your biggest…"

She just continued to smile. "Well Finn Hudson, it's nice to meet you…." She said walking up to him and staring up at him.

"You're very tall…I like that in a man." She said placing a hand on his chest. "And muscular too…"

He gulped, and stared as she touched him on his chest. She then moved over to his arms. Shouldn't he say something witty or something? She was touching him for god sakes, but nothing came to mind. He never had girls just randomly touch him like that, especially for no reason, it was nice but he found it very odd….but given Rachel's profession, he assumed she was very touchy-feely.

"Uh do you like coffee?" He closed his eyes, what the hell? Why did he have to be so…him?

But it seemed like Rachel liked this question, she just smiled up at him, with her bright white teeth, now taking her hands off of him. She nodded "You asking me on a date, Finn Hudson?"

He smiled at the way she continued to use his last name along with his first name. he felt himself grow a little more positive and nodded "As a matter of fact, I am….is that okay? I mean if you are busy and have to go do your thing….I'll understand."

Rachel liked Finn, he was sweet, and he seemed nervous….every fan she had met, had been gross and pervy…which she understood, because it came with the job, but they always this this 'I've seen you naked' look on their face and it just made her really uncomfortable. She knew that that pretty much was part of the job and it entailed having guys doing that crap, but it sometimes would be nice if guys treated her the way Finn was right now.

She nodded "I don't have anything till later, so I'd love to…"

Finn stared at her in shock, he wasn't expecting her to say yes and was a little taken back by it.

"Was that the answer you were looking for?" She asked almost wanting to laugh at his expression.

He nodded feeling even more nervous "Uh yes..."

"great! I know this one little place down the street….lets go." She said before grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her. He looked back to stare at some of the guys defeated faces, like they wished they would have thought of asking her out.

0o0

He stared at her from across the table, he was still shocked he was sitting here with her. He looked around and saw a few guys staring their way. He always wondered if it was because of the way Rachel dressed…because right now, she had on the shortest skirt probably known to man…or the fact that they've seen her naked and in one of her roles.

"Does that ever bother you?" Finn finally spoke up. Making Rachel turn her head from her cup to him.

She shrugged, not even looking over at what he was referring to, she already knew what he was talking about.

"Nope…I'm used to it. I hated it so much at the beginning, I got really scared at first…but it's pretty much what it is, and I kind of deserve it, don't I? I mean look at my career…."

She said it with a really sweet giggle, which made the fact that what she said sound okay, even though to the normal person….it wasn't.

He nodded "I guess, but I don't think you deserve it. I don't know, guys constantly oogling you…that would bother even me."

She laughed "I would hope it would bother you…"

He laughed along with her "Not what I meant, thank you very much…but you know…"

She nodded "So Finn Hudson, tell me more about you….were you always a fan of um, the stuff I do?"

Finn just stared at her, it was like she was almost embarrassed saying the word porn, which he found really odd, but he just ignored that and smiled at her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sort of…I mean what guy isn't….but I wasn't allowed on computers or I didn't get to watch TV much anyway when I was younger, so I didn't officially start liking this…stuff…till about um a few years ago….um…" He looked down, his hands were sweating, he looked over and Rachel was just staring at him; transfixed, she seemed really interested in what he had to say.

"You were my first…." God that sounded so horrible, but it seemed like Rachel found it the most amazing thing ever.

"Really? Wow…I'm very flattered, that is amazing….so when you said you were my biggest fan….you really meant that." She giggled once more.

He nodded "Yes I did….I watched everything you've ever done….I'm a little embarrassed I just admitted that to you….god I still am a little shocked you are even sitting her with me…."

She laughed and pursed her lips. "Well I guess what you wish for can happen…and you shouldn't be embarrassed, I like that you are this big fan…you are too cute." She said placing her hand on his arm.

He stayed still, her hand was so soft and so tiny….he was so scared if he moved she would let him go, and her touch felt really nice. God he felt so stupid, she was a real person, he wasn't going to treat her any differently. Dis she really think he was cute? She got to be with really buff and if he didn't say it himself attractive guys, so the fact she was saying he was cute….that was just, he felt really shy right now.

"I find you fascinating…." She said giving him a smile. "I like you…." She admitted right after, she really wasn't being shy about that.

He just gulped "Well I like you too….obviously." He said feeling really nervous. He definitely wanted to shoot himself.

She giggled, and looked down at her phone, her eyes going wide "Oh my god! Lost track of time….I have to go. I have a shoot in 10 minutes…."She said getting up and taking one last sip from her coffee.

"Thank you so much for the coffee, Finn Hudson…." She said walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He just stared at her and let her do her thing, but before she could leave he needed to say something, would he ever see her again?

"Can I see you again?" He asked bluntly.

She turned back to stare at him, and just smiled, he noticed all the guys were still looking at her.

She smiled instantly and nodded, walking back to him "Do you have your phone?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded, took it out, and handed it to her.

She didn't take much time, but when she was done, she walked over to him, but instead of placing the phone back in his open hand she walked over and placed it in his pocket, making him almost jump from the touch. Her body was completely pressed up against his, he couldn't even move….it was like his body was frozen. Wow she smelt amazing, and as she leaned in he got a glimpse of the inside of her shirt…he didn't even know why but he looked away, like a gentleman…even though he's seen her naked a million times.

She finally parted from where she was, and she stared at him. Leaning in one more time and giving him another soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you asked me out again….like I said, I like you…I guess I'll see you soon…"

She turned away from him, and gave him a wink, before walking out of the coffee shop.

He grabbed his phone out and looked in his contacts, she put herself under 'Rach….YOUR biggest fan.'

He felt his cheeks burn and instantly had a smile on his face. Did he just have a 2nd date with THE Rachel Berry? This was THE weirdest day of his life.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He kept looking at his phone, he needed to call her, it had been one day and he was still nervous…but he didn't want to seem desperate either, god he could just imagine Rachel picturing or thinking of him in that way, made his mind go nuts.

Why did he have to be such a spaz sometimes?

"What are you doing?" Santana asked almost in a hush voice.

"Why are you whispering?"

She rolled her eyes at him "Don't answer my question with a question, you know I hate that….and I am whispering because I am hung over, I can't stand these headaches…."

Finn just looked at her, but quickly looked back down to the phone. "Then why not drink?"

She scoffed "Uh yeah, because that's going to happen….no but seriously dude, what are you doing?"

He loved Santana, she was his best friend and his roommate, but sometimes she asked things that he really didn't want her or anyone else really knowing. She out of everyone he definitely didn't want knowing, she knew his crush on Rachel, so telling her that he spent lunch with her….well he would never hear the end of it.

"I'm debating whether or not to call someone…."

Santana's face lit up "Ooh like a date? I thought you stopped seeing Quinn…."

Finn just sighed "It's not Quinn, and yes we stopped seeing each other…."

Santana sat across from him on the kitchen counter, she looked down at the phone and almost started laughing at him. "You do realize that you look pathetic right now, right?"

"Ahhhh!" He said loudly, making her groan in pain and him laughing at her.

"Estupido!" She said punching him in the arm and saying more crap in Spanish he didn't understand.

"Okay…okay, I'm sorry" He said laughing as he put his hands up in defense.

"Anyway, I um…it's this new girl…um from work…." Finn didn't want to lie, but telling Santana now would just add flames to the fire, he wasn't even sure what would go on with Rachel, I mean she was famous and he just didn't know how Santana would take it, he just wanted to wait…maybe till things got a little more serious…if that.

"Ooh who?"

Finn sighed once more and stood up "I'm going to get some fresh air…" He said before leaving Santana standing there saying something he didn't quite understand, or at least pay attention to it.

0o0

Rachel sat in her trailer, she kept glancing at her phone, why hadn't he called? Wasn't he the one who asked for another date pretty much? She sighed as she ate the apple she had in her hand, and let the makeup artist continue doing her job.

"Honey, you okay? You seem a little down today?"

Rachel shrugged and took another big chunk out of her apple. "I guess…." She said after she swallowed. Making a scrunched up face as Bonnie worked on her nose.

"Boy problems?"

Rachel was never this down when someone didn't call….mostly because they usually did, but she really liked Finn, he was….different, someone she really could see herself with. Not like the other men, she only ever saw past the one night stand or at least the 3rd date…but there was something about Finn….she like craved him.

"Sort of…."

"Hmph with that little body of yours honey, I wouldn't worry too much about them problems."

Rachel chuckled, and shrugged again "I just hate getting my hopes up…." Rachel stopped mid-sentence as her phone rang.

She grabbed it fast, making Bonnie back up in shock at how fast Rachel went for the phone "You're lucky I didn't have something sharp…" She said giving Rachel a sideways glance.

She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello, Rachel speaking…"

"Rachel? It's Finn….Hudson. You know, the guy you met yesterday…we had coffee….the one you gave your phone number too, well obviously you knew that because I'm calling you on it…" Finn closed his eyes as he realized he was rambling, and probably sounded like an idiot.

Rachel just had a huge smile on her face. "I remembered you from the minute you said 'Hudson'….hey cutie, I thought you might have changed your mind or something…."

Finn scoffed, but placed his palm on his head realizing again how stupid he sounded "Um sorry…anyway, um no definitely didn't change my mind….um….you working?"

Rachel sighed realizing that yeah she was, and she wasn't going to be done for this shoot for another 3 hours.

"Yeah I am…I'll be done at around 8 or so…."

"Can I pick you up and we have some food or something, or maybe go catch a movie….?"

Rachel smiled again "Um I don't eat past 8….it's a rule, I kind of have to stay fit and stuff….given…well you know. But um, how about you pick me up and we have some wine at my place…?"

Finn gulped, did it all of a sudden get really hot?

"Oh um…."

Rachel could hear the shakiness in his voice "If you don't want to….that's fine…."

"No…No, god no, I definitely do….um yeah sure, just text me the address of your work, and I'll be there at 8…."

"Okay, text you in bit…"

He chuckled and hung up with her.

"Ooh is that who is making you smile and be all worried like that?"

Rachel just pouted her lips and giggled. "Mayyybe. But please don't mention this to anyone, I don't want the boss to get any ideas that I'm off my game or whatever…."

Bonnie put her fingers to her lips "My lips are sealed, you know I got you mama…."

Rachel smiled and laughed.

She couldn't wait for tonight though….she just wanted this shoot to be over and done with.

0o0

"Wow, you look amazing…." Finn said looking at her, she had on shorts and a tank top and her hair was up in a bun, she seriously looked amazing no matter what she wore.

She scoffed "You are seriously adorable, but I look like shit…."

He shook his head and walked over, helping her with the bag she had in her hand. "Damn, that's really heavy….and no you look beautiful." He said lugging the bag to his car.

She laughed "Sorry, it's pretty much all my clothes and shoes that I need…it's my life."

He nodded "Well your life is heavy…."

They got in the car, and she gave directions to where he needed to go to her place.

"So um…how was work?" He asked, feeling a bit curious yet nervous to hear how it went.

She sighed and exhaled "I'm exhausted…and it was okay, but um I kind of need to take a shower when I get home…is that okay? I just….well you know?" She didn't really want to go into too much detail on what went on….even though he's probably seen it all, well it was still weird.

He cleared his throat and nodded "Oh yeah that's completely fine."

Finally reaching her place, he was surprised she had a regular sized house, didn't porn stars make bank? But he wasn't about to go into detail and ask her those types of questions. It wasn't his business why she didn't have a mansion or a really big expensive house.

"so um, make yourself at home….and I'll be right back….I'll just hop in…."

He nodded and watched her leave, he stood in the hallway even after she left….it was weird being in someone's house, but for some reason he felt comfortable. His mind wandered a bit, she was so easy to just trust a stranger, that was a bit odd…but he stopped thinking things were odd with her after she did what she did yesterday.

He took this time to look around at the frames and pictures she had neatly placed on her walls.

She had so many, some of random people, which he was assuming were her friends, and of 2 guys holding her tightly and a sign that read 'Rach's sweet 16….', so those must be her parents…at least he was assuming, since they were holding hands.

She also had some of famous porn stars….he had to do a few double takes when he saw all the people she had pictures with, she literally knew almost everyone he admired from the porn world.

"You liking those?" She asked, making him jump but turn to where she was.

She had on a dress….well something that was like a dress, but cut really short.

He nodded "You look really happy in them…I especially like that one…" He said pointing to the one of her sweet 16.

She giggled that sweet little giggle he adored so much "Oh that one?...gosh I look so young…."

He laughed "you are young….you look happy."

She smiled "I was…and am happy. Come…."

She said waving him over, he followed and she led him into the kitchen.

"So do you like white or red wine better?"

He shrugged "I don't usually drink it that often, but Santana…um my roommate, she drinks red all the time….so I usually drink some of that…." God here he went again with the nervous diarrhea mouth.

"You have a girl as a roommate….how does that work?" She asked a bit curious. As she poured two glasses of wine.

He smiled "Um it's fine…she's a pain, but I've known her since I was very little, our parents are close friends…and I guess we've been hooked ever since…."

She nodded "Ah sounds like a good friendship…."

He nodded "Yeah it's pretty good, how about you?"

She shrugged "I live alone…."

He nodded "I see that….but I mean um, what about like dating wise?"

Rachel stared at him "Are you saying you and your roommate are dating?"

He chuckled "no, sorry…I know I totally just switched topics, I just meant that like why aren't you with anyone…you…well have you seen you? You could have any guy you desired…."

She just stared at him, and handed him the glass "That's very sweet of you, but I just haven't found the right person, but when I do, I don't want to make stupid mistakes I've done in the past….plus, um most guys don't really like what I do…."

He gulped, feeling a bit nervous "Oh?"

She stared at him and took a sip of her wine "Well I mean, are you okay with it?" She asked the million dollar question.

Finn wasn't even sure how to answer this, because they just barely are starting to get to know each other…he wasn't even sure how to answer it, plus if he was honest with himself, he hadn't thought about it that thoroughly he was just barely getting his brain to register the fact that he was on a date with her.

He shrugged "it's your life, and your job…if it's what makes you happy…who am I to judge, right?"

She still just stared at him "Wow, that's very mature of you…I like that. Thank you….especially for not judging me…"

He smiled at her "Of course…."

"I want to kiss you Finn…." She said bluntly.

Wow, his face turned probably 10 shades of red, she had this overwhelming power to make him blush like no one else could. The way she was so blunt and honest, it was refreshing, but it also made him really nervous.

He gulped, feeling how dry his throat was, even with drinking the wine.

"Um you do?" God, really Finn? Instead of just going with it, and telling her he so badly wanted to kiss her too.

She giggled once more "Mmhmm….do you want to kiss me?"

He bit his lip, and stared at her as she licked her lips, almost in a seductive way. Wow his mind was going crazy right now.

"Yes….really badly…." He admitted.

Making her form this really great smile. She walked over, and it almost felt like one of the movies that he'd seen, but now he was getting the real version. Placing her hands softly on his chest, and then moving them up to his neck, and pulling him down.

When their lips touched, wow….there were no words to describe everything that went through…it was like fireworks on the fourth of July.

His hands made their way to the small of her back, he wasn't even sure if he had permission to touch her in that way…but she wasn't stopping him, so he laid them there, every so often squeezing tightly.

The moan that escaped her lips, drove him crazy. The sweet taste of grape, still stained on her lips.

She stopped the kiss, which he wanted to protest really badly, but when she grabbed his arm and led him to her room, he let her do whatever she wanted.

As she closed the door to her room, she pushed him on the little chair she had in the corner, making him grunt from the force, even as tiny as she was…she was really strong.

She got on top of him, making sure for her long hair to graze his face, having him catch a whiff of the smell. Everything drove him insane.

She straddled him, and his hands went instantly to her small back once more, but this time she pushed his hands South, landing on her ass.

Why did he feel so bad though? His mind stopped everything that he was doing, and everything he wanted to do. This was their second date….he didn't want to just sleep with her….as badly as he wanted this, he couldn't do it.

"Stop…whoa, Rachel, stop…" He said pushing her back, it was weird how they were panting and they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked in her most sweetest voice.

He shook his head, but stared at her, she was still on top of him, looking insanely sexy. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I can't….I'm sorry…." He said looking down.

Rachel stared a bit shocked, not really understanding this….every guy she has ever been with…and not the actors, they have never stopped her…did he not want to sleep with her?

"What? You don't want to sleep with me?" She asked almost offended "I thought you liked me…."

Finn heard the hurt tone "No…of course I do, that's the thing….I really like you Rachel….but I just, I don't want to be another one of your fuck toys…." He knew that probably sounded really badly, but she just stared at him "I want to take you out on more dates….before we actually go through with this….I want to get to know you better…."

Rachel just stared in utter shock, no guy had ever wanted that.

"Oh…"

He sighed, pushing her off of him softly, and standing up "I'm sorry….please don't be offended, I just, I'd rather wait…."

Rachel sat in the chair, not even sure what to say. She was shocked, but she also was relieved…not because she didn't want to have sex with him, she most definitely did….but what he said….just proved her point in why she really liked him…he was definitely different.

"you mean that?"

He nodded "very much so….so look, how about we call it a night for tonight….and I pick you up tomorrow for lunch….what do you say?"

She looked up at him and smiled "It's a date…."

He nodded feeling really relieved she wasn't pissed or upset.

She walked him to the door, and he turned as he finally reached the door, opening the door…but leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Until next time beautiful…" He said before walking out.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel couldn't hide the smile that kept creeping in all day, she had thought about Finn all last night and this morning was no different. She woke up feeling really refreshed…and she hadn't had sex. It was weird to feel like she could actually, maybe possibly have a shot at this whole 'relationship' crap that everyone always talked about.

"Wow you look happy today….what has gotten in to you lately, is it that guy?"

Rachel just smiled even more at Bonnie "Oh you have no idea…he is just….I don't know…I like him a lot."

Bonnie smiled at her and continued working on her makeup "Well I think that's great honey, but remember…just be careful…"

Rachel just stared at her "Oh do you mean…about the whole porn stuff?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "Uh yes…did you two talk about it?"

Rachel didn't really know how to answer it, because they had but she felt like it was still open. "Yeah, he said he was fine with it…."

Bonnie just stared "Oh…hmm, well that's…different."

"Exactly…that's what I'm saying, he is different, and I think it's good for me. I need someone like him…."

Bonnie just placed her head to the side, and smiled "Well I'm happy for you…."

"Thanks Bon, actually he is meeting me for a lunch date today…."

"oooh kinky…"

They both giggled, and a soft knock interrupted them.

"Rachel you in here?" Jackson called through the doors.

Rachel sighed, Jackson was her current actor and co-star in her recent movie. He was great, but he didn't leave her alone….he was really attractive too, and had asked Rachel out quite a bit, which Rachel always refused, she never ever dated co-stars. It was gross.

Bonnie made a face and Rachel laughed "I guess I better answer him…."

"Yeah I think so…plus I'm all done, you are good to go mama…."

Rachel smiled and thanked her. Walking over to the trailer door and swinging it open.

"Hey Jackson, what's up?"

"You all ready?" He asked looking at her all made up.

She just stared up at him "We don't have a scene till a bit, I have pre-set up and then I have a lunch date…."

"Oh….you do? I thought we were running over everything?"

She sighed once more "Not till after lunch, I thought Paul made that clear?"

He smiled "Oh um, I guess I forgot….so um, who you going on a date with?"

She wanted to just roll her eyes at him, he was being so nosy, and no offense to him, but she couldn't care less to share her personal stuff with him.

"His name is Finn….and look if you want you can come with me to do the pre-set up so you can kind of get used to it….but after that I'm gone."

He just listened and followed her. It was like he was a puppy dog.

0o0

Finn gulped, he was still super nervous, after everything he still felt really uber nervous going on a date with her. This was their 3rd date and he still wanted to vomit.

He had texted her saying he was here, and she replied with a cute little wink saying she would be out in a few.

"Finn!" Rachel's voice came through a few feet away.

She was with a really tall, and buff blonde guy. God was this one of her guys? Finn felt even more nervous.

"hey, thought you weren't going to be able to make it…" He said looking over at her.

She shook her head, and shifted the bag on her shoulders over a little, she looked amazing. With a really pretty sundress, that wasn't cut so short as her usual, but still very sexy.

"Nonsense, I told you I was definitely coming…" She smiled at him as she finally reached him.

"You look great…."He said almost in a whisper since the man was still standing there.

She smiled up at him, and noticed Finn was staring at the guy.

"Oh um, this is Jackson, he is my partner and co-star on the show…." Rachel felt a little worried that Finn would freak out over it, but he seemed a bit calm.

"Nice to meet you man…" Jackson stuck his hand out for Finn to take.

Finn hesitated for a little bit, but he was a gentleman and wasn't an ass, so he took it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you as well…"

"This is Finn, he's my um….date." Rachel wasn't even sure what to call Finn, because yes, she could call him a friend…but he meant more to her than just a friend, and definitely liked him more than just a friend…but they hadn't talked about that…plus it was still early in the relationship. So date sounded appropriate.

"Well I hope you two have fun, anyway, Rach…thanks so much for running those with me…and I'll see you after you get back."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Finn just still stared, it was so awkward. Why did he feel kind of helpless and a little upset about it? They weren't dating….at least not yet, and she wasn't his….again at least not yet, but he felt a little jealous….and this wasn't a good color on him.

"So shall we go?" She asked smiling at him.

He nodded, but not really saying much. She stared and thanked him as he opened the door for her. She saw the look on his face, almost like he wasn't sure what to say or do, she thought he said he was okay with it? She decided better to just ignore it and maybe just talk about something else.

0o0

"Thank you for lunch…" She said, but felt a little defeated, lunch had in fact been great, and for an hour they forgot about Jackson and what she did, they just talked about them and it felt nice.

Finn nodded, but he didn't look at her, he did smile but it almost felt forced. She needed to know what was on his mind.

And it still felt a little awkward and she hated that? Why couldn't it go back to the way it was before he met Jackson?

She sighed "Are you okay?"

He finally looked over at her "What? Oh I'm fine….why?" He said parking the car.

She shrugged "Um have you looked in the mirror? You look really bummed out? Is it Jackson?" She didn't want to bring it up, or any of this, but she needed to know what was on his mind.

"No…." Finn said, completely lying and it seemed like Rachel picked it up.

"Can you please just tell me what is bothering you….i know it has something to do with all of this….i thought you said you were okay with it?"

Finn sighed "I am…." Again completely lying.

God she never will understand guys….one minute they are okay…the next they are not. They were worse than women.

"Stop saying you are okay….or that everything is fine…when your face says otherwise. Please just tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel almost sounded like she was pleading. She hated acting this way, and she usually never begged, but like she said, Finn was different. She hated seeing him this way.

He just stared at the front window.

"It's just….I am okay with what you do….I just seeing Jackson, well that made it all even more real….I know that probably sounds super stupid, given that I've seen you in everything you've done, I just….I don't know it's different seeing it live…."

Rachel just stared at him, a little confused but still listening.

"Rachel, I just….I really am okay with it, but I just…it's nothing really…."

Rachel wanted to shake him "No it's not okay, you've said 'I just' like a million times….you are most definitely not okay."

He shrugged "We aren't together…I don't have a say in anything anyway, so it doesn't matter what I think…."

"Then why don't you change that?..."

Finn stared at her a bit shocked, did he hear correctly?

"Wait….what?"

Rachel just laughed "You know what I am referring to Finn…don't make me say it…I'm not good at that…."

"You mean like….be exclusive?"

She laughed even louder, wow he was really bad at this stuff, but it seemed like the situation got light and it started becoming better, his smile made her want to lean over and kiss him.

"Yes….do you want to be with me?"

He felt his cheeks burn once more, god why did he get this reaction every time….that question definitely didn't need an answer, because it was clear what he wanted.

"Do you want to be with me?" He knew it was probably childish for him to ask that question, given that Santana had even said that she hated when he asked a question with a question. But he needed to know how she felt first.

She didn't seem to mind and continued to stare at him. "Yes….I do, I've never felt more certain about anything…like I've told you Finn, I like you. I know that we've only been seeing each other for a short amount of time…but I want to be with you…."

He was still shocked, did she mean that? His heart was pounding and he felt like he could hear it inside his head. She wanted to be with him…that was THE weirdest thing ever, but it just made him smile. He wasn't' even sure how long they stayed in the car for, but he didn't want this moment to be gone.

"Well I feel 100% the same with you….I'm sorry I was so short before…..I just like you a lot Rachel, and I just was a little scared about this whole thing…."

She shrugged "It's fine…." She said placing her hand on top of his. Leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I guess I better go…." She said giving a sweet smile.

He leaned in a kissed her on the lips. Parting and staring at her "Mmm maybe…."

She giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Call me later…" She said before exiting the car. Giving him a small smile and leaving.

Wow…he was dating Rachel.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His mind was still racing with the thought that him and Rachel were dating….he was dating THE most famous porn star, and of course he didn't see it that way, he knew she was just a person….but it was still really weird thought. He never thought he would get THE girl, but not to mention his crush.

"Why are you so smiley today? It's actually annoying me…." Santana said as she took a long chug of the water bottle she grabbed from the fridge.

Finn wasn't really paying attention, but managed to hear her over his thoughts. "Oh um, it's nothing…." Santana gave him a look like she knew otherwise. "Okay, if you must know…it's about that girl…."

Santana's face lit up "Oh you don't say? What's going on with that….? Have you two been caught by the boss yet?"

Finn groaned "San…can you please just…stop."

Santana wanted to laugh "Fine…I'm sorry, okay what about her? How's it going?"

He just smiled, pretty much summing up how he was feeling.

"Wow that good, huh? Can I meet her?"

He shook his head as soon as she asked that, not really giving her an option.

"Why not? I'm your best friend, not to mention the person you are living with….what, you don't trust me?"

He scoffed "Yes, but it's not about trust….its about your big fat mouth…."

She rolled her eyes, and placed the water bottle down, and instantly folding her arms. "Ex-cuse me….what are you trying to say?"

He laughed "Um shall I remind you of the incident, where you told my mom about Quinn and I, having sex in her car? Or the one time that I was late to boy scouts meeting, because I was sluffing it with Puck…."

Santana just raised an eyebrow "Ummm and what is your point? I did those for your own good…."

He just chuckled "Well, it's not that I don't want to tell you….trust me, I want to tell you…but I just am scared…."

She stared clearly not amused "Why?"

He stared down at his plate of half-eaten oatmeal. "Because of what you'll think of her, or that if I tell you….it won't be true, or that it'll end bad or something…."

"Oh please, don't tell me you are going to be superstitious right now….look if you don't tell me….I'm going to storm your work and yell and make the girl tell me…."

"Well if you put it like that…." His mocking only received another Spanish curse word and punch in the arm.

"Gosh don't have to be so harsh….okay, look if I tell you…will you promise me not to say anything to anyone….including my mom…..?"

Santana raised her eyebrow once more "Hmm….you got yourself a deal….this better be juicy…."

He sighed, and looked at her "Okay, um….I lied, she isn't a girl from my work…." Santana was about to say something, but he stuck his hand out to stop her "No…I get to say this and then you can talk…."

She sighed but waved her arm for him to continue.

"Remember that girl….the one on those porn videos…."

"You mean Rachel, the girl that you are pretty much obsessed…and have been crushing on since I could remember?"

He sighed "Yes…."

It took Santana a minute to register what he was trying to say to her, without saying it.

"No fucking way! Shut up! You are lying, right? I mean no….it can't be…."

He just folded his arms and stared at her, with a really big grin on his face.

"Oh my god! Your dimples don't lie….wow….that's fucking huge dude! I can't believe you didn't tell me before…and wow, you are dating a porn star."

"Well don't put it like that though…."

Santana made this weird chortle sound "Um babe, you do realize that's what she is though? And you are okay with it?"

He groaned "Why does everyone keep asking me that?….just leave me alone with that shit. "

Santana just stared and tapped her foot on the floor. "Dude, that's what she is…and the only reason people are asking…well is because honestly….are you truly okay with another man…well you pretty much get where I'm going with this…"

"San! Don't!" Finn said waving his arms back and forth to stop her from saying anything else.

"What? I'm just saying to you what is the truth, you don't want to hear what I have to say….fine. But I just am looking out for you. It's really great that you two are together and all, I'm really happy for you Finn….but I don't know if you've thought this through enough. Have you even had sex with her?"

He just stared, not even sure what to say to his best friend….she was 100% right, he hadn't really thought this through, and when someone asked if he was okay with it, especially Rachel….he hadn't ever thought about it the way he should…the whole picture. To picture her with another man…especially in the positions he has seen her in….well it made his stomach boil and turn upside down.

And he hadn't had sex with her, which it didn't make a difference, they almost had but he stopped it….but he still wanted to be with Rachel.

"Look….it's none of your business if Rachel and slept together or not….and as for the other stuff….well that's also none of your business….it's her job, it's what she did before she met me….don't you think I knew that going into the relationship?"

Santana just exhaled and threw her hands up. "Fine…I give up…but if this bites you in the ass…don't come crying to me….just think about what she is doing right now….or for that matter who…."

Finn closed his eyes as soon as Santana left….god even the thought made him sick. Was Santana right? Was he prepared for this? He wasn't even sure what the hell was going through his mind….but one thing was for certain, he had to talk to Rachel.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel smiled at the caller id, she had just finished rehearsals which took an hour more than they should have, because Jackson kept tripping over something he had been told over and over to watch for.

"Well hello…." She said with a little excited giggle.

"Hey…are you busy?"

Finn's voice sounded a little weird, it sounded almost worried or annoyed, she couldn't really tell which one.

"Um no…I just got done with rehearsals for the afternoon, what's going on?"

She heard him sigh and then clear his throat "Can I see you….like outside…."

"Oh you are here? Why don't you just come to my trailer?"

"No!" Finn shouted that rather quickly and cleared his throat once more, what the heck was going on with him?

"I just meant…um no I'd rather you come out here…in my car…"

Rachel furrowed her brow, but nodded "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit…"

She hung up, but stared at her phone, he sounded really weird. Oh god….was he breaking up with her? No….right? So why did she have this really bad feeling in her stomach?

She changed into something a bit more appropriate, but everything was shorter than she even meant to be today. She picked out casual shorts, and placed her t-shirt on and ran outside.

He was sitting on the hood of his car, thumbing through his phone, he looked really concentrated.

"Hey sexy…" She said running up to him, and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

She smelt really good, and her hair was curled completely today, so when she jumped they bounced with her. God why did she have to be so hot?

"Hey…" He said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You look great…" Rachel said as they broke the kiss. He just smiled at her, but it seemed like again he was worried or something was going on.

"So um, you needed to talk….what's going on?"

He sighed, "I don't want you to hate me for bringing this up…again…or anything like that….but…" he was really nervous, and it seemed like Rachel could sense that, placing a soft hand on his arm, almost to reassure him.

"I told my roommate about you….and she brought up….well you know, the fact that if I was okay with what you do…."

Rachel just stared, she knew where this was going, and that feeling she got before intensified about 20%.

"Honestly Rachel, I don't know….I don't know if I am 100% okay with you doing what you do…..I'm dating a porn star!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

She just stared "Finn…."

"Rachel….we haven't had sex yet, which I know is my fault…but I still want to be with you….and I still want to be with you regardless of what you do….but when I think about you coming to work every single day, and doing what you do….with another man, sometimes more than one guy….it just….it makes me scared and a little sick…."

Rachel looked down, her smile had instantly turned into a frown. He hated making her look this sad, since she was always so happy and perky, but he had to tell her the truth….relationships were definitely not based on lies.

"I don't want you to hate me….or anything like that….but I needed to think about the whole picture, and when I do….I'm not so sure that we would work out…."

That made Rachel's lip quiver, almost like she was ready to cry. God why couldn't he just be normal, and just go with it?

Rachel nodded, "So are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

He sighed "I don't know…" he said looking down at his shoes….he felt like throwing up. Lately that's all he had felt like doing.

"I'm not going to let you push me away Finn Hudson….you don't get to run that easy….I know what I do….well it's not normal….but it's what I do, it's what I did before you met me, you knew that….it's not like I sprung it on you. And I want to be with you….I really like you a lot Finn, more than any guy I've ever been with. Please don't give up on me…."

Finn could see the tears at the rim of her eyes.

He looked back down and shuffled his feet. "If I don't give up on you….and I stick this through….you'd reassure me when I needed to be reassured?"

She smiled at him, biting her lip, and nodding. "Every day…."

He closed his eyes. How could he say no to that? He smiled back at her, and put his hands on her arms, pulling her in towards him, and spreading his legs so she was right in between, her hands placed on his thighs, and his hands landing on her ass. Now he felt more comfortable touching her. She was his….and he was hers.

"Come over tonight….please?" She asked almost pleading with him. He knew what she was asking of him, she wanted to sleep with him.

He moved her playfully and then leaned in, placing his head on her forehead, they stayed like that for a little bit.

"Okay…." He said realizing that he really wanted to be with her in that way.

They kissed, feeling her tongue pressed up against his mouth, and instantly taking it with his. "God you taste always so good…" He said squeezing her softly.

She giggled…"Are you sure you are okay?"

He smiled "Yes….I'll see you tonight babe." He said before placing another kiss on her lips.

She smiled with him and nodded "See you tonight…."

He sighed as he watched her leave….he just hoped that this feeling would last, because he still wasn't 100% on this whole thing, but he would give it a try, I mean she was worth it to him.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rachel for some reason felt really nervous. She knew what the outcome was, and what was going to happen, and for her to be this nervous…well it just wasn't normal for her. Especially with what she did for a living. She had sex on a daily basis, whether she was in the mood or not, but right now sitting across from him, with his hands on her exposed thighs…thumbing his fingers back and forth….just made everything fuzzy and all she wanted to do was sleep with him, but she actually felt insecure.

"You okay?" Finn asked, noticing the way she kept biting her lip, and giving him this really adorable half-smile, she seemed less sure of herself.

She nodded "Yeah…" She looked down at the hand he had on her leg, and softly placed hers on top, gently squeezing it. "I'm nervous…" She admitted, hating the fact that she was telling him this, but she wanted to be honest.

He smiled at her "Makes two of us…and how are you nervous? You are so….experienced…." He closed his eyes as she stared at him, he knew even though she didn't have any sort of expression, that kind of hurt her. He hadn't meant it like that, but it was true. Rachel had sex for a living, and she probably had done everything…so how was he going to compete with that.

She squeezed his hand again softly. "Don't do that…"

Finn looked at her and cocked his head to the side, not really sure what she meant.

"Don't put yourself down like that….I know what you are thinking….and I should tell you, I've never been more excited for this….than I am right now…"

Finn couldn't hide the grin that spread, was she really serious? But with the way she was staring at him, it was intoxicating. He felt his body temperature rise, and when she moved so she was now on her knees, and was crawling over to him, he felt like everything around him turned to mush.

"Finn I want you…let me show you how much…" She said almost in this seductive tone.

He just gulped, not even sure how to respond to that…he felt like he would say something stupid like 'Yes please..', so instead he just nodded.

She made sure to push her breasts out in front of him, making him lick his lips as he watched her. She smiled at him at his reaction, and took her shirt off, revealing a very sexy black satin bra.

She crawled all the way till she reached him, and gave him a soft kiss, rather quickly and then grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off of him, it was like almost magic, he hadn't even realized she had done that, since he was just staring at her till he felt a bit of breeze hit him.

She giggled as she reached his pants, and slowly and very sexy, she put her hand on his thigh, massaging him back and forth, instantly revealing the bulge on his pants, it seemed like it was getting tighter and tighter.

Finn closed his eyes as she continued to do that. Making his man very happy.

"You like that?" She asked, giggling once more as he just licked his lips in response.

The undoing of his zipper made his ears perk up, again he hadn't even realized she was pulling on it till he heard it unzip. Feeling even more nervous now.

She smiled as she placed her hand inside, and felt just how tight he was. "Wow…worth the wait…" She said as she pulled him out.

He chuckled nervously, but stopped as she slowly touched him with her hand. Almost cupping it and making him straighten his back.

As her tongue slowly grazed it, his body went rigid at the touch. Wow she was driving him insane right now, and she seemed to be enjoying teasing him this much.

His hand went to her back, and softly caressed her hair.

That was her 'go' signal she needed, her mouth completely covering him, making him gasp. Closing his eyes as she moved her mouth, and her hands doing their work at the very bottom.

"Fuck…." He said loudly, making a really sexy moan. Which prompted her to go faster. "Oh my god Rachel…don't stop…" he said almost panting.

He softly tugged on her hair as she released him. He gasped as she let him go, and stood up.

He just watched her, as she slowly started taking off bits and pieces of clothing. He was still panting, but watching her very slowly, definitely not wanting to take his eyes off of her.

She took off her panties and his mouth almost hung open, and finally her bra came off last, his mouth now definitely hanging open. He had seen her naked millions of times…but this…her here now….was way different.

She smiled and walked over to him, his hands wanting to touch her in every spot, but he still felt a little uncertain…mostly because she was now naked, and he wasn't sure if it was okay.

Rachel seemed to get what he was thinking "It's okay…I want you to touch me…" She said getting on top of him, straddling him like she had done the first time they almost slept together.

His hands went to her sides and grabbed her, squeezing softly. Rachel adjusted herself so she was perfect to where he needed her to be.

"Is this okay?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her or do anything she didn't want to do.

She smiled and nodded. "mmhmm.."

Finally pulling her down and entering her. "Mmm" Rachel said almost in pain, but when he looked at her to make sure she was okay, she was licking her lips in the way he liked it.

"Don't stop…" She said putting her hands on his shoulders and adjusting herself more so she was exactly on him.

"Fuckkkkk…" He said as he moaned even louder when she started moving up and down. His hands helping her move.

"Uh god Finn…faster…" She moaned loudly, feeling him tug on her hair softly. She liked how he managed to do it in a rough way but not hard enough to hurt her.

She on the other hand accidentally placed her nails inside his shoulder blades, making him groan but it seemed like he also didn't mind.

The climax it seemed had the same effect on both of them but in a different way as well. While Finn's body went completely rigid and stayed like that for a few seconds, Rachel was arching her back, his head was tucked in between her breasts and he was holding her middle back in place. They were both panting.

"Wow…." Rachel said giggling as she saw Finn had the same expression.

He laughed too "Wow is right…" He said wiping the sweat off his brow.

0o0

Finn just held Rachel in his arms the whole night, she had fallen asleep pretty much right after, but Finn couldn't sleep.

He had just had the best sex he had ever had, and he felt like shit….it wasn't about Rachel, it was the fact that he knew he was falling for her….and he was just so scared of what that meant.

There were so many scenarios that played through his mind, but one stuck out the most, he had exposed a part of himself to her….and she could easily break him if she wanted to.

Having sex complicated things so much more, and he definitely was glad they had…but what happens if he just couldn't do this whole relationship thing with her?

She inhaled, and it was one of those that dragged for a few seconds…when you are in such deep sleep that your body makes these really weird noises…but on Rachel it was just the most adorable thing ever.

He needed to think about if he was honestly 100% with this, and like she said if he was truly going to stick this through….He closed his eyes. He just needed to sleep it off. Maybe in the morning he would feel better.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That was the thing…Finn didn't feel better…his mind raced through the night…and he managed to only sleep for what he could count as little as 3 hours.

When he awoke that morning Rachel was not in bed, from what Finn could see Rachel had left a note on the table reading 'Off to work…early start, you looked adorable…couldn't wake you. Xoxo – Rach.'

Finn rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep off, feeling just how tired he was from lack of sleep. He definitely was not going to have a good day. The note from Rachel was meant to be cute, but it made him a little angry….he knew it was because of the thoughts that he had had last night.

He groaned through his yawn, and staggered to get up. His body lagging from exhaustion. Today was just not going to be his day, he wasn't even sure if he should visit Rachel on set, or maybe he should wait it out….but he knew what the outcome was going to be….he couldn't be with Rachel anymore.

Last night had proven that even sleeping with her, as great as it was….didn't take away the thoughts that crept in his mind, and that note proved why he was not okay with it….to know everyday this was what it was going to be like…he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

0o0

Rachel sat in her trailer make up ready, with Bonnie in tow doing her hair. She kept glancing at her phone…why hadn't he called again? Her mind made everything worse.

"Honey, you okay?" Bonnie asked as she clipped Rachel's hair up.

Rachel shrugged "I'm not sure…." Because she honestly wasn't sure. What was going on with Finn? She was hoping it was that he was still asleep.

Bonnie nodded, and decided not to press the matter.

Rachel cleared her throat "Can I get a second?" She asked Bonnie, she needed to call Finn, and she didn't have much time…her next scene was in 5 minutes.

Bonnie left, and as soon as the door closed Rachel was dialing his number.

Thankfully he picked up on the 2nd ring, but that made her realize he was awake…so why hadn't he called her?

"Hello…." Finn said, he must have gotten up recently, his voice still had sleep in it.

"Why haven't you called me?" Rachel asked right away, not even bothering to say hello. She didn't want to sound like the pathetic girlfriend, that was clingy or worried a lot…but honestly she was falling for Finn, and the thought of him not wanting to be with her, or anything like that…made her scared and act a little crazy.

"Rachel, I'm just getting up…can you please not yell?" Finn said a little louder than he meant. He needed to talk to her, but she was pushing the wrong buttons, and he felt hung over without the drinking…so his headache didn't help his mood.

"I'm not yelling….I just was a little worried….you sound…off." Rachel said clearly noting his tone.

"I'm…not….look, can we just talk later?" Finn said the annoyed tone hinting at the top.

Rachel just bit her lip, there was definitely something wrong with him….and she couldn't just let him hang up without explaining what was going on.

"No…I am going to be late, but I don't care…we need to talk. Why are you pushing me away…again? Is this about what we discussed again?"

"Yes…." Finn said right after she asked that, barely giving her any time to react. "Rachel….I care for you, I really do…but this…what we have….you do have to realize that we are just not going to work out. I don't think I can handle what you bring to the table….and how you bring it home. It's not something that I can live with…and I do apologize for that….sleeping with you….as great as it was, it just made me know that even that can't be enough…."

Rachel's cries were heard through the phone, she had to push the phone away from her mouth, so as to not sound as pathetic as she felt. He had broken her heart…and she had asked for him to stick this through…and she just wasn't enough for him.

He couldn't even say anything else, her crying hit his heart rapidly, making him want to say that he was lying and joking…but he couldn't….he knew this was the right thing to do….but again he felt like shit. He definitely didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he couldn't live this way.

Rachel didn't say anything else either, she just hung up…dropping the phone in her lap, and sobbing. She had truly cared for Finn and he made her think that he was going to work through it, and in the end it ended just how she thought it would….but it still hurt like hell.

Bonnie came back in, and Rachel had tear-stained mascara on her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy.

"Baby what's wrong?" Bonnie ran to her side.

Rachel shook her head "Can you just tell the guys I'm headed home…I won't be able to work today."

Bonnie said nothing else but nodded, watching as Rachel grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

The thing is….Finn had made her think about quitting her job, it was the only thing she knew pretty much…and she had never ever thought about quitting…it was what she did, and she did good….but Finn had made her think there were other things out there for her.

Maybe he was right….but the heartbreak was astounding. She had always thought girls who acted this way were stupid, but now she truly understood why they felt and did what they did.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel hadn't cried this much since she could remember, the last time she sat down and cried as bad as this…well it was definitely when she was little. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, she hadn't been to work in a week, her co-workers had called her dozens of time but she refused to answer them.

She felt bad because she hadn't really given them a reason why she wasn't showing up to work, but she was costing them money to not run the scenes. But there was just no way she would be able to show up to work and not cry. Everything reminded her of Finn, even things she that didn't have any connection, there was some way she would put it towards him, and instantly cry.

He hadn't called her at all, and that was the worst part, the fact that she thought he was going to maybe rethink and in fact want her back, but not a single call or text from him.

She hadn't even heard the door knock or the voices that were calling her name.

"Rachel! Helloooo…" She finally snapped out of it, and stared at Jackson. How the hell did he get in? it seemed like he had read her mind.

"Door was unlocked…you really should lock your doors…." He saw the way she gave him the death look, and shook his head "Um never mind that….you are probably wondering what I am doing here….right?"

Rachel just shrugged "I'm sure it's because of work…." She said very quietly, huffing as if she was really angry at him.

"Well that and everyone is worried about you….you've been crying."

She rolled her eyes and stared at him "Wow you don't miss a thing…" She said angrily.

He sighed, Jackson just stared at her body, she had her legs curled up to her chest and her arms were holding for what seemed to be really tight. He had never, not once seen her this way. It was weird, almost like he didn't even recognize her.

He didn't even acknowledge her rude comment, he knew something was up….he assumed it had something to do with that guy, but he didn't want to say anything, it wasn't his place….plus she seemed not in the mood to talk about it.

"Look I just mean, well we all miss you….and the boss is getting pretty worried and a little frustrated….are you coming back….like ever?"

She shook her head instantly "No….it's not worth it….I've lost already….." she looked at him as he continued to stare at her "Um so much of me….that I just, I can't do this anymore."

He sighed "I kind of figured, I mean it's just not like you to not show up….but don't you think you owe it to them to tell them you are no longer going to work….?"

"No…they ruined…." She groaned loudly. It wasn't true…THEY hadn't ruined anything SHE did, she was the one who chose this lifestyle, and she was the one who didn't quit when she needed to.

"What did they ruin?..."

She sighed "I don't want to talk about it…but you know what? You are right." She said grabbing her phone and dialing her bosses number.

Within the first ring he answered "Rach…where the hell have you been? You are in some serious trouble young lady….has Jack-"

He was cut off by Rachel's high pitched voice "I'm just calling to say I'm done….I quit. I don't want anything to do with this job anymore…."

"Oh no, no but sweetheart, you are the star of my movie….you can't quit…."

"I'm sure you'll find another girl….bye…" She said before hanging up. Even though she was glad she did it, her hands were shaking….this was all she knew, and she pretty much just quit, the adrenaline was running through her like crazy.

Jackson just stared at her. She looked over at him "What?"

He smiled "Nothing….but um….I'm actually really proud of you. I think you did what you needed to do…but I'm just saddened…."

She didn't have it in her to thank him or even smile at his nice comment. "Why are you sad?"

"Because I don't get to hang out with you anymore….I like you." He admitted, but not staring at her in the face.

She just stared at him. "You do…?" She wasn't all that shocked, but It was still sweet.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, even though he had kissed Rachel quite a bit of times, it was still very different.

She bit her lip but nodded.

As soon as his lips touched hers, her mind raced with Finn's face and his voice. She pushed Jackson a little hard "I'm sorry….I really…I can't do this." She said touching her lips.

Jackson sighed but nodded "I understand….look you have my number, please…if you change your mind, I'd love to take you out…." He said before leaving.

0o0

"You broke up with her?" Santana said raising an eyebrow. "I'm a little shocked…and a little annoyed."

Finn stared at her with his eyes opened wide "Weren't you the one who said you thought it was a bad idea?"

"Um I never said that…." Santana said biting her nails. "But it seemed like you really liked her….and you seemed more happy with her…."

Finn just rolled his eyes "I did…."

Santana just stared "Then what the hell would you break up with her for?"

"Because….I just don't think it'd work out in the end…."

Santana shook her head "I don't get men….you probably broke her heart….you do realize that?"

Finn sighed "I know San….I just…I don't know if I could deal with knowing what she does and her coming home to me everyday….what if she ends up getting sick of having sex because that's all she does?"

Santana rolled her eyes "Oh my god! If she loves you….do you think she'll be sick of doing it with you? Maybe you need to re-evaluate what you want….let me ask you a question tonto?"

"What the hell is tonto?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It means dumb….which is you….ANYWAY…." She said raising her voice "Do you miss her?"

The room stayed silent for a while, and Finn didn't even want to answer because he knew Santana would give him hell.

But he didn't have to answer for her to already start saying shit.

"Oh wow….you do….so let me get this straight….you possibly love her, miss her, and still want her….even though you can't handle her job….which shouldn't matter because in the end she'd be coming home to you, and you are sitting here not asking for forgiveness?"

He sighed "San…"

"No….don't 'San' me, I need you to look me in the eye and tell me if you saw her dating…and I don't mean at work, what she does….but if you saw her out and about with another guy….would you get angry?"

He groaned "Of course…but that…"

"Ah…" She said pointing a finger at him. "You need to realize that maybe you are the one with the problem, and you should be able to accept her for whatever the hell she does…."

He sighed once more, Santana was a strange one, first she was telling him she didn't think it was a good idea, and now here she was telling him she did….he wanted to shake her. But was she right? All he thought about was Rachel….maybe he needed to c all her. He missed her so badly….maybe he chose wrong.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel didn't want to have to show up to work to pick up all her belongings, but she had to, Jackson thankfully offered to help her and drive her with his big truck. She hadn't realized how much stuff she left at work.

She saw eyes staring at her, and people whispering about her. It didn't bother her, but it still was weird to be coming here for the last time…knowing she wasn't coming to work.

She said her goodbyes to a few people, and decided to head to her trailer to pick up the last bit of her stuff.

She sighed as she shoved a few of her lace panties in her bag. She looked back a bit sad, this was all she had known for so long, it was almost nostalgic to see it for the last time.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see the person standing right at the bottom of the stairs.

"Finn…." She said, her voice shaking a little bit.

She was shocked and not even sure why he was here, mostly because he had broken up with her, but he hated her job, and he had made that very clear. So for him to be here right now, was just a bit confusing.

He stared up at Rachel, she looked the same, but looked a bit different. First thing he noticed, was the duffle bag on her shoulder. She looked like she was leaving somewhere.

"Hey…" Finn said, looking at her, but wanting to look at the floor. He was ready to ask for forgiveness, but it was making him really nervous and a little intimidated. Especially with the way she was staring at him.

"That's all you are going to say? 'Hey', after all this time…and 'hey' is what you think you should open up with?" Rachel said the anger evident in her tone.

Finn gulped instantly, he knew she was going to be angry, but it still scared him.

"I know…I'm sorry is what I should have said first…I just wasn't sure….I'm sorry…" He said again, now looking at the floor, feeling his cheeks start to warm up.

She shook her head, and started going down the stairs. Finally reaching the last step and staring up at him.

"Sorry doesn't make up for it….look, I have to go….I don't want to talk to you right now." She said because honestly she wasn't sure what she would say or do at this point. She was scared of her emotions right now, she didn't want to end up crying like she had before.

"Where are you going?" He said following her as she started walking towards the cars.

She stared up at him as he kept pace with her. Her eyes squinting as the sun hit her. "None of your business, now please just leave me alone…." She said huffing as the bag felt slightly more heavy.

It seemed like Finn wanted to say something else but Jackson interrupted.

"Hey…is that the last of it?" He asked holding out his hand for her to hand over the duffle bag. Jackson hadn't even realized Finn's tall body standing right next to the tiny brunette. Finally looking over at Finn he stared up at him.

He just stared, but cleared his throat "Oh um…Finn right? Good to see you again…"

Finn just stared at him, giving him the same weird look that Jackson was giving to him.

Rachel stared from one guy to the other. "Um Finn was just leaving actually." Rachel shot him a nasty look, and handed over the bag to Jackson.

"No…actually I wasn't." Finn said staring down at Rachel. "The last of it? Where is all your stuff going?" He asked curious to know what they meant.

Rachel sighed, "Finn….this is none of your concern, now please just leave." Rachel said with her voice rising with every word said.

But Finn didn't budge.

Jackson stared a little uncomfortably, and almost felt like humming to tune out the awkwardness. "Um Rach, I only have like 20 more minutes…so we would have to leave like now…." He said staring at Rachel, an smiling shyly to Finn.

"Jackson….Rachel, I thought you left already? Shouldn't you be off my property now that you aren't a star anymore? I thought you said you were leaving right after you got your last stuff off of your trailer, quitting means leaving the premises after you retrieved everything…."

Finn stared shocked and held on to every word this tall, really skinny looking weird guy was saying. What? Did he hear correctly? Did Rachel quit?

Rachel wanted to close her eyes, why did her boss have to come at the wrong times? She didn't want Finn knowing she had quit, she didn't want him thinking it was because of him, she had done this for her.

"I am sir, I just got um…distracted. Jackson and I were just leaving…."

Jackson nodded, showing her bag that he had in his hands.

The boss just nodded and stared at Finn almost like eyeing him like candy. "You young man…how tall are you?"

Rachel stared in horror, god he wasn't trying to recruit him, was he?

"No um he isn't interested…" Rachel said loudly, and grabbed Finn by the arm and led him out with Jackson in tow.

Jackson was laughing a bit "Wow, I can't believe he wanted to hire Finn…."

Rachel rolled her eyes and let Finn's arm go, feeling just how close they were.

"Whatever, anyway, um we have to go…" Rachel said not even looking at Finn in the face.

"No…Rachel, look can we please just talk….like maybe 5 minutes. Please?"

She just stared at him and Jackson started shuffling his feet in the back, almost as if he was uncomfortable.

"No, you don't deserve that….and you know what Finn, I'm moving on with my life, just like I quit that job…I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. And Jackson and I….well we are together." Rachel wasn't even sure why she was saying what she was….but it was all just coming out.

It seemed like Jackson was also taken back, but he didn't say anything.

Finn seemed like he was not only shocked but hurt.

"And you know what I realized? This whole time, I thought I wasn't good enough for you, and that when you broke up with me that I just definitely wasn't enough….but you know what? I was wrong, I AM good enough, and the fact that you are here…wanting to 'talk' or whatever, well that just makes you a pathetic man."

She spat out before walking away from him, she knew he was still staring at her, and she could feel Jackson's footsteps catching up to her.

And when she was far enough that Finn couldn't see her anymore, she felt the tears start to fall again.

"I can't believe I just said that…." Rachel said, not really sure if this was good or not.

Jackson stared at her and shrugged "You stood up for yourself…I think it's the best thing you could have done…." He said smiling at her, and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But why is it that all I want to do is run up to him and kiss him?" She asked sighing and feeling the tears spill even more.

"Maybe your heart knows that you truly do want to be with him….even though he broke your heart….don't people deserve second chances?" Jackson asked, even though he truly liked Rachel, he also wanted her to do what was really what she wanted.

Rachel knew he was right, but she didn't know if she could handle that type of rejection or heartbreak again.

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rachel cursed herself when she found herself dialing his number. He had called her dozens of times, but she ignored every single one, but she wasn't even sure what possessed her to call him.

"Rach?" Finn's groggy voice came through the phone, making her stomach turn with her nerves.

She still wasn't even sure what she wanted from Finn, or if she even wanted to be with him. But one thing was for certain….she missed him like crazy. He had sent her flowers, tried getting people to try and talk to her for him, and had even said he wouldn't give up…even if she was with Jackson…which okay, was a lie, but she still hadn't told him the truth.

Here she was almost 2 weeks since she last saw Finn, and she was calling him. She closed her eyes as she heard his breath from the phone.

"You there?" He asked, scratching his head because honestly he wasn't sure why the heck she was calling…last he knew she didn't want anything to do with him, and he was trying so hard to get her back. And it was 2 in the morning, so that also took him a bit by surprise.

Rachel sighed and nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yes…"

"How are you?" He knew it probably sounded rather stupid for him to ask that, but he wasn't even sure what to say to her…even though he had tried so hard to get her to talk to him, the fact that she was now calling him…well his mind went blank.

It took Rachel a few seconds to actually answer that question. She was still upset with Finn, but she needed to talk to him. She wasn't sure what had made her want to talk to him, but It was like she couldn't help or stop herself.

"I'm fine…I guess. Look, I called to say I got all your messages and flowers. Thank you…"

"Of cour—"

"Can I see you?" Rachel said interrupting him mid-sentence.

Finn's eyes grew, and his stomach did a few somersaults, she had wanted to see him? Last he knew she didn't even care to hear his side of the story, so this was just catching him completely off guard.

"Uh now?" Finn asked wanting to slap himself, because he shouldn't question it, but he was still a little taken back by it.

"Yes. If you aren't busy…" Rachel said biting her lip.

"No, no not at all…your place?" He asked, grabbing his keys.

"No, can you just meet me at that café that is open 24 hours?"

Finn nodded "Yeah I'll meet you there in like 10 minutes."

Rachel was thankful he didn't question why she wanted to meet him, or the fact that it was 2 in the morning and she so badly needed to see him.

0o0

When she saw his tall figure get out of his car, her heart almost stopped. He looked really good, like he had been working out or something, but then again he always looked good to her.

"Hey.." Rachel said giving him a half-smile.

Finn smiled back at her, she looked amazing. She had on jeans which took him by surprise, and a really long overcoat since it was pretty chilly.

"Hi." He said staring at her as he approached her.

"Do you want to head in?" She asked smiling shyly to him.

He nodded, and followed her as they entered the small café.

They made their order and Finn just continued to stare at Rachel, he was still surprised by everything that had happened within the last hour, but was thankful he was sitting here with her.

"So you are probably wondering why I called you to meet me, right?"

They thanked the waitress as she placed their coffee down on the table, and Finn just shrugged.

"Kind of, I mean last I knew you were really pissed off at me…" he looked down at his coffee, almost not wanting to meet her eyes "And dating Jackson."

She noticed the hurt tone, and the way his body slumped when he said that last bit.

"I'm not with him…"

Finn shot up and stared at her, but she had on a serious expression.

"Never was…I just said that to get you angry. I'm sorry…I just was so hurt by you Finn."

He nodded, but still felt the pang…he was just thankful she wasn't ever with Jackson. His stomach had turned thinking of her with him.

"It's okay, I guess I deserved you doing that. I'm the one who should apologize Rach, I never should have ever said the things I said, I want to be with you…"

Rachel nodded, but looked down. Blowing softly on her cup. "I know, and that's why I called you…I realized that maybe I was being a bit stupid and just scared to get hurt again."

She sighed and saw the way he was staring at her, making her feel even more nervous.

"You just hurt me so much, and I never thought I could hurt that way. I cared for you so much, and when you just broke up with me, I felt like a part of me died…"

Finn didn't really want to hear about this, mostly because he never wanted Rachel to feel that way. And he hated that he was the one who did make her feel this way.

"I'm sorry…"

Rachel waved her arm "It's okay, it's understandable the way you reacted…I mean, I wish you hadn't just slept with me, and then decided you didn't want to be with me…but I guess..after much thought, I realized that maybe you did that because you were scared."

He nodded, but still felt horrible about everything.

"I still feel like an ass." He said in all honesty.

She nodded but didn't say anything else.

Finn watched her as she took a sip of her coffee. "How has it been, since you quit your job?"

Rachel stared up at him, placing her cup down and pushing her bangs out of her eyes "Amazing…I think I needed that push to actually leave the place."

He smiled at her "What have you been doing instead?"

She shrugged "I decided to get back into singing, not professionally or anything like that…but it's something I always loved growing up. I'm not going to lie the money that the porn business left me was amazing, and it has helped me out quite a bit…but I do need another job to actually stay okay."

He nodded "Well you can do anything you set your mind to…do I get to hear you sing?" Finn asked, because he hadn't even realized she could sing.

She smiled and shook her head "Maybe if I become famous for it…"

He laughed along with her.

They spent the next hour just catching up, not talking about their relationship, but just actually hanging out. It was refreshing, but when they had their 2nd cup of coffee, they had realized they probably should call it a night..or in this case…day.

"Am I going to be able to get to see you again?" He asked, not really wanting to put too much emphasis on the whole dating again thing, but he did want to see her again.

She shrugged, but then smiled "I'm not sure Finn…this was great, but I just don't know if I'm ready."

Finn hated that she was saying that, but he wasn't going to give up, but instead he just looked at her and smiled "Can I get a hug?" He asked, and she instantly walked over, placing her arms around him, and him hugging on for dear life.

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked, even though it wasn't too far away, it was still dark out and this part of town wasn't the best.

She shook her head "It's okay…I'll text you." She said and hugged him once more.

She turned to walk away and waved her arm bye.

He smiled and turn to walk to his car, he was so happy that she had called him, and he was glad that they were getting back possibly what they had…but he knew it would take time.

The sound that evoked through the chilly night made even the hairs on his neck stand on end.

He wasn't sure where it came from, but when he heard "Finn!" he knew it was Rachel that had screamed. He ran so fast that his heart felt almost like it was going to come out of his chest.

"Rachel?" He shouted, and spotted her car almost immediately. He ran and saw that their were 2 guys, one with a gun pointed at Rachel, and the other had her pinned with his arms.

Finn's blood was boiling when he saw that the guy that had her in his arms, was touching her inappropriately.

Rachel spotted Finn and shook her head, telling him no.

Finn's heart was racing, he had never been in this situation, and it almost felt like a dream. He had never seen someone have a gun to their head, movies definitely not counting.

He was going to try to be sneaky and call the cops and make sure they didn't hurt Rachel. But it seemed like the guy with the gun saw what Rachel was looking at.

"Whoa look who we have here…" The guy said, his voice sounding even more creepy than the mask he had on.

He now pointed the gun towards Finn, making Rachel scream 'no'.

Finn put his hands up, to show he wasn't going to try anything, although his mind was doing just that. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was supposed to do, he always yelled at the character in tv that didn't do anything and sat there doing the wrong thing..but in real life, well you don't have much time to think.

"This your girlfriend? She's really hot, do you mind if we play with her for a bit?"

Rachel's tears were falling, and she kept trying to squirm out of the other guys hold.

Finn shook his head, not wanting to have them know that he knew Rachel, he knew that much at least. You should never reveal you know the other person, so they didn't do crazy crap.

"Look I have money…take it all, we haven't seen your faces…now let the girl go, and we will walk away not saying a word to anyone."

The guy immediately scoffed. "What's the fun in that?"

Finn wanted to punch this guy, and he could definitely take him, but not with that guy in his hand, and he couldn't risk having Rachel get hurt.

"Please just take the money, and leave…."

"What if we want to play with her?"

Finn felt his throat constrict, and saw Rachel's horrified face.

"Whoa man, I know her from somewhere…"

The guy holding Rachel was staring at her, or from what Finn could tell from the mask he had on it was hard to see what he was doing.

"Shut up man, I'm working here…"

"No man, seriously I know her…oh holy shit! She's that chick from the porn movies…"

The 2nd guy said, pulling Rachel even closer, making Finn almost stand up but the other guy was much quicker.

"Ah-ah, I wouldn't if I were you…oh holy shit, we have a star in our mists…so she definitely wouldn't mind if we played a little with her."

Rachel did this sort of whimper sound, that made Finn's heart break.

"Please…" Finn said, now pleading with the guy.

"Oh what? You don't want a piece of this man? We will share…"

Finn closed his eyes, those words playing in his mind. Finn looked around to see if anyone was around to help them, but it was now probably like 3 in the morning, and it was still too late for anyone to be out…hell there was barely anyone in the little café when they were in there.

"Please just let her go…." Finn said, looking at Rachel hoping she saw what he was saying to her.

Rachel just closed her eyes, because the guy was now touching her even worse.

Finn wasn't even sure what the hell he was supposed to do, but it took him a second to realize what had just happened when he heard the 2nd guy scream really loudly. Rachel had apparently bit him, and pepper sprayed him right in the face. He was keeling over on the floor, and crying out in agony.

The other guy was just as shocked as Finn was, but Finn didn't give him time to react, he sprinted forward and lunged towards him. Pinning him to the ground and punching the guy really hard. He got in two more hits, and heard Rachel's screams. But then felt a warm sensation come over him, he apparently got hit in the face by the first guy, and felt the blood spill from his nose.

It was definitely broken from the snapping sound that came from it. But it was like Finn didn't have time to react, he lunged once more and hit the guy a few more times.

He pushed himself off of the guy and spit out the blood on the floor. Rachel was next to him within a few seconds, pulling him up and hugging him tightly. Crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you…" She whispered into his ear.

He nodded, and felt a tad dizzy from how hard the guy had hit him, but tried not to show that much from it.

"We should call the cops…" Finn said and looked at Rachel.

Looking at her all over the face, making sure she was okay. "You okay?"

She nodded "You were so brave…look at you." She said wiping his blood on her jacket.

He tried to stop her because he didn't want her to stain her jacket, but she shoved him off.

It took the police not even 10 minutes to get there. The guys were arrested, and both Rachel and himself were looked at for injuries.

They gave Finn something for the pain. He walked over to where Rachel was, she seemed so little and so scared.

"You okay?" He asked, staring at her tiny form in the ambulance truck.

She nodded "Thanks to you…"

He smiled at her, but he honestly felt like he hadn't done that much, I mean he yes did tackle the guy and put in a few hits…but it was all Rachel's doing.

"Well I think I should thank you.."

She smiled at him and shrugged "It was nothing…"

Before he could say anything else, her hands were wrapped around his neck, and her lips were on his.

He had no time to react, but his hands reacted and went to her back, pulling her in towards him and kissing her deeper.

"That was for saving my life." She said, leaning up and giving him another kiss.

TBC..


End file.
